


affinity

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alliances, Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashficlets, Developing Relationship, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lana’s skin is smooth under Summer’s fingers, and Summer doesn’t know how she ever thought there could be any other solution to this that wasn't the two of them together.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/75887.html">Challenge #055</a> - "no dialogue" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth / <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/746853.html">Challenge #311</a> - "smooth" - at Femslash 100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #490 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	affinity

**Author's Note:**

> (i don't know exactly when this is set because i don't know the exact timeline for things/what even went on and i don't want to. this is probably canon divergence. i just know that the storyline from mid/late 2015 was.......... something and that that something was not good.)

Lana’s skin is smooth under Summer’s fingers, and Summer doesn’t know how she ever thought there could be any other solution to this that wasn’t the two of them together.

They are more – so much more – than the men they represented and squabbled over for far too long. With Lana, she might finally get somewhere close to a title. Summer could do it herself, she knows she could, but having an ally like Lana definitely wouldn’t hurt.

And having her here, in Summer’s hotel room, on the bed, definitely doesn’t hurt, either. Her hair looks lovely loose, such a change from the tight, authoritative bun she dons onscreen. Summer wants to stroke it, to pull at it, wants soft and hard and everything in between. She wants so much more than just that, though: wants this alliance to be a force for change, wants them to take the company by storm together.

(And they will, and Summer knows it.)


End file.
